Snow White
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Story One in my FairyTale Series. In a world where Amber is queen, Mara is her little sister, and Jerome is the 'bringer' of justice...you can only follow the characters to see what happens..."Kill your own sister, Millington?" Jerome laughed, placing his sword back in the sheath "My my, what a disturbed little mind you have," his blue eyes glittered "But of course I'll do."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own snow white, or the movie idea, or HOA this is just something I wanted to try, if I get good reviews, I'll continue.**

"Sister?" Mara knocked very gently on her sisters chambers. Her sister Amber, the beautiful one who ruled the kingdom. Being exactly one year older. Mara pushed open the door, her long red dress trailing along the floor, embroided with gold, a delicate gold crown upon her pretty head.

Amber was sat at her dressing table, and watched Mara through the reflection in the mirror "I am the queen, and you should address me as such, dear sister." Reminded Amber firmly. Mara nodded

"Sorry, your highness. I was just wondering, the murders that have been happening in the country. You exiled Rufus Zeno but another three have occurred. You killed the wrong man,"

Amber rose, turning to Mara. Her gold dress was large yet tight fitting, making her hair look lighter. "I made no mistake. The killings are not my concern."

"They're your people! You c-"

"Mara!" Amber yelled. And Mara quieted "This is obviously the work of a huntsman. And I have no reason to get my armies involved with a huntsman. No one will die."

Mara watched her sister for a moment. Before nodding, "Well the queen's word is final." And with that she left. Amber watched after her, reassuring herself that she had done the right thing.

**Line Break**

Seven more murders to the towns people. Amber sat in front of her mirror. Yes, seven more murders. She would look into it, she would. But she knew this was the work of an expert. All the people that had been murdered were not innocent. They had all done something wrong. Was it her fault that someone was helping her rid the streets of these criminals? Would she want to stop that?

She studied her reflection, trying to feel better. And sang softly to herself "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

And she waited for the words she always heard. The words that whispered 'You are, my dearest queen'

But they did not come.

Instead "You my queen are fair for far and wide, but Mara conquers most of our minds."

Amber went rigid, and without realising what she was doing, stood and screamed.

"Well then," she roared at the mirror "I'll just have to kill her." And then she calmed herself down, and hummed a tune no one could quite put their finger on "Lips red as blood, hair black as night. I'll have your heart, my dear, dear snow-white."

Mara who was on her way to say goodnight to her sister, when she heard the words. She looked around for someone else, but there were no servants anywhere on this side of the castle. Who would believe her?

So Mara ran, into the cold night, out of the castle, the place she had lived all her life. The place she loved. She ran, still in her red gown, gold crown still in perfect place on her head. And she didn't look back.

**Line Break**

It had been two days since Mara's disappearance. And Amber could not wait any longer in the hope she would return. So she called as assembly, only her and her 14 guards who stood in a long line down her red isle. She sat on her throne and waited for the mystery huntsman to arrive.

Yes, the huntsman. Amber may have been vain, but she had a heart, and she would not murder her own sister. That would be inhumane. So she would get an expert to do it. And someone who had been killing and never being caught seemed like an expert to her. She tilted her crown slightly, it was heavy on her head, and waited.

She had sent all her men on the job, and they had found him.

Jerome Clarke was dragged into the room. Two guards on either side of him, dressed in thick silver armour while he struggled against them.

"Hey! No need to touch the hair," they released him, and held down his shoulders so he was on his knees before the queen. He had mud on one side of his face, and was dressed in a more slimming suit of armour, a sword in his belt, which stupidly had not been taken off him, and a set of arrows slung across his back. His hair was in disarray, and yet his eyes were still a piercing blue.

Amber watched, impressed.

"Hello your majesty," he smirked in mock sincerity. "Finally caught me?" he winced as one of the guards pushed down on his shoulder more.

"Actually," Amber stood, dress flowing around her "I called you here for your help,"

Jerome's brow furrowed "What?" he asked bewildered.

"I need you to kill someone for me,"

"Fat chance," Jerome scoffed "I'm the huntsman. I kill who has done wrong, by _my _rules. I don't follow your orders." All of a sudden Amber was right in front of him, holding a dagger in front of his face

"You are not in the position to voice opinions," she hissed "I am your queen." Their eyes glared at one another, both completely different shades of blue. But blue eyes none the less.

"I am not your subject." Jerome stated back bravely, looking her right in the eye. And Amber knew, he wasn't going to sway.

"You will do as I say,"

"And if I refuse?" Jerome asked. Immediately all the guards pointed their swords at him in unison. Jerome blinked once.

"Guards, all of you, leave the room." Her fourteen guards all watched her for a moment "Go!" she commanded, and all of them left the room. Amber walked back to her throne, and sat down. Jerome stood on shaky legs.

"What?"

"I will offer you something, if you kill Mara Millington."

Jerome arched a delicate eye brow "Your sister? My my, someone's a very disturbed queen,"

"Take it or leave it-"

"Hey hey! Let's not be hasty," Jerome warned, placing a hand up to stop her "What exactly are you offering me?"

"Eternal wealth, leader of an army, whatever you want," Amber promised. Jerome couldn't help it, a smile broke into his dirty yet handsome face.

"I want an army consisting of exactly 1000 men, no more, no less. I want to lead them. They're mine, just mine."

"Done." Amber agreed "But to make sure you don't back out, I want you to take out my sisters heart, and place it in this box," Amber produced a deep red box, glittering with diamonds. Jerome stepped forward and took it, popping the dusty lid, to see a heart shaped hole in the blue velvet. "Put the heart in there, and bring it to me. And then you get your army."

Jerome closed the lid, and watched Amber thoughtfully. "Alright," he murmured, still thinking "Have you any idea where she would be?"

"The woods. She thinks it's a safe place. Find her, Huntsman."

Jerome smiled, bowing slightly, heading for the double door. But just before he left he turned back. "Any particular reason you want her dead?"

Amber didn't say anything. Only watching him with her beautiful face, "She has eyes that seem to glow, lips as red as blood, hair as black night. Bring her to me, in one forth night."

Jerome studied the queen, "One fourth night." Jerome repeated, and he set off.

**And there we have it. This is a JARA story, but it also has Fabina, Peddie, Moy, and eventual Amfie.**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE**

**X**

Oh and note, most of you will know I am working on another story…two other stories in fact, so this will be updated once every two days!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! **

**Enjoy!**

Mara's dress had been torn, laced in muck, tears stains on her face. But when she woke up, she was calm. She didn't scream. She had been sleeping high up in the tree tops, and she clambered down carefully. She had disregarded her shoes ages ago, barefoot now, she held her dress up and walked along the surprisingly soft grass.

She headed for a lake, she had been here many times, on trips with her sister, or just for a long walk, away from everything. To relax and be herself. She kneeled beside it. Looking down at her reflection, which distorted in the water. She reached down and cupped some water in her hands, drinking some.

When suddenly she was shoved forward into the water. She didn't even have the time to let out a scream.

Jerome had leapt out when he saw the girl, he didn't even know if she was the right one. But he pushed her into the water, and jumped in after her. The cold water was shallow and Mara's first instinct was not to breath, no, it was to grab the crown she treasured from the top of her head. She grabbed it and held it tight to her head as she struggled to get back up.

Jerome straddled the shaking girl, holding her under the water. Mara looked up at the stranger through the cold water, and a sudden rush of adrenaline pumped through her. She kicked him hard through the armour and he was thrown to the side into the water. Mara stood, heaving in the air, coughing loudly. She swam to the edge, climbing out, still panting, crown still in her hand.

Her hair hung down straggly, darker now wet. She watched the figure in the water, and she watched him stand, and he looked right at her. Silver armour glittering in the sun light. He raised his arms, and for a moment she had no idea what he was doing.

But then she saw the arrow, and she jumped high into the air, catching a tree branch and hauling herself up, the arrow just missed her. Jerome swore, he himself out of breath. He climbed out of the water, and looked up at her as she was perched in terror on the tree branch.

"Princess Mara," he laughed, running a hand through his wet hair "It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"Who are you?" Mara screamed, clinging tightly to the branch. Her dress heavy, weighing the branch down.

"Why I'm me," and with that he took out his bow, and his arrow, and aimed.

"Please!" Mara cried sobbing "I don't know what you want, please! I haven't done anything to anyone! I swear! I swear I promise!" and the sobs racked her body.

Jerome frowned. She sounded…sincere? He didn't kill people who hadn't actually done anything wrong. But Amber…

"Please," Mara's sobs were quieter now. Jerome raised his head and a feeling of sympathy softened him. He shot the arrow at a place on the branch, causing it to snap, and he caught Mara in her arms. She gasped, eyes tightly shut.

He set her down "What the hell did you do to Queen Amber?"

"Nothing," Mara shook her head, backing away from him slightly "I didn't do anything, she wants me dead, I don't know why. I ran, I ran here," she was stammering now. And Jerome imagined she must be cold, his armour protected him.

Jerome didn't say anything, but he went over to her and tied her wrists together with rope. Mara coughed once

"Um wait a second, before you tie my ankles together," she was smart enough to realise that was what he was going to do next.

"What?" Jerome frowned. She took a large step back and took a deep breath in, as if she was about to say something, but she turned and sprinted as fast as she could into the woods. Jerome stood frozen for a second, not quite believing he had fallen for it. He ran after her, if she escaped….he knew she was smart enough to ruin everything for him.

The branches scraped his armour as he ran deeper. And soon he didn't know where he was, all the trees looked the same, the sunlight being blocked out by the heavy loaded branches. Green leaves glittering the brown bark.

"Mara!" he called loudly "Mara Millington!" he didn't know why he was yelling, it wasn't as if she was going to suddenly run out and let him tie her up. He took a second to think. Think. If he was running…where would he go? And then he realised. He would just keep running.

So he went back the way he had come, back to where the river was gushing and jumped over it, looking around. There were fields and fields of green, with the odd white daisy. And where there were fields there were horses. And sure enough as he wondered, he saw a black as night horse. He walked towards it calmly and stroked its face as he neighed and scratched at the ground with his front hoof.

Jerome straddled it quickly and patted the side of the horse and it bolted forward.

**Line Break**

Mara hadn't stopped running, forward, in a straight line, she hoped she would come out at the end and be free. Where she would go from there? Okay, she had no clue. She let out a quiet cry when she stopped running, because there in front of her, was a large white horse. She raised her hands in innocence, walking towards the horse. But the horse trotted towards her and she stepped back, terrified. Riding had never been her thing, she just wasn't very good with animals, the horse knocked against her shoulder….almost playfully. Hesitantly she patted its face. The large white animal had shining eyes. And suddenly an idea struck, travelling on horse would be a lot faster than on foot. She went round to the side, and using the branch or a nearby tree, swung herself on. She didn't know what to hold on to. Afraid she's heart the horse. When she smiled.

She managed to tear at the bottom, the weak part of her red dress, cutting it off just below the knee, and fashioned it into a sort of reign. And then the horse galloped off.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Line Break**

Jerome Clarke almost fell of his black beauty when he saw Mara gallop full speed out of the forest, right past him on a larger white horse. His mouth dropped open…how could…she was smarter than he thought. He kicked his horse using his legs and his horse surged forward.

Mara had seen him, he had a horse as well, she whispered into her horses ear, "Faster, oh please, faster…"

Her white horse did speed up, and Mara was griping the reigns tightly, afraid she would be thrown off. And part of her wondered, how long would this last? Eventually one of the horses would get tired, and she might be caught. She would die. Her hands still tied tightly together as she balanced awkwardly, getting into the rhythm of the horses strides.

An arrow whistled past her, missing her ear by half a millimetre, she heard it woosh past her. She turned as the horse galloped forward, to see Jerome aiming at her again. Her horse got tired, and slowed down, still running, and soon Jerome was parallel to her, taking aim.

"You shouldn't have run!" he called.

Mara said nothing, continuing to whisper into the horses ear. He took aim again, and this time it hit her, right in the side, between the ribs. Mara tried to cling on, but she removed her hands from the reigns to clutch her side, and fell off the horse, hitting her head as he sped along on the ground. Blacking out.

Jerome stopped his horse, hopping off, slinging his arrows back into his holder. As he neared the body, the white horse turned, and ran straight for him, showing no sign of stop, when he collided with the horse, and fell backwards. Blacking out.

**Line Break**

Jerome woke up parched, so as the sun beat down on his face, he drank from his pitcher, before sitting up. When everything came back to him, the two horses were asleep, and Mara…Mara looked half dead.

He stood up quickly, rushing to her side, the blood stained the red dress. He pulled the arrow out, head and all.

"Mara," he called in a low voice, shaking her shoulders "Mara…can you hear me?"

Her eyes opened a crack, and Jerome was…relieved? Relieved that she hadn't died of blood loss…wait…

"How are you not dead?" he asked.

"t….the…the…tight under coat of my dr…dress….holding in the blood…" she managed. Jerome nodded

"Alright, alright listen to me," he said firmly, looking into her eyes. Why was he saving her? The question ran through his mind, it was good she was dying…but he didn't think of it, he just tried to help. "I need to see the wound," he said, tears blurring his vision, he harshly blinked them away. His hands moved to the side of her dress, tied up tightly with dark strings, the fashion at the time. He got out his sword,

"D-don't touch me," she managed, chest heaving. Jerome clenched his teeth

"You're not helping," he stated. Mara tried to roll away, not wanting a killer like him to help her. Not wanting someone like him to touch her.

Jerome rolled her back, forcing her shoulders down forcefully, trying to ignore her wince of pain. "Hey princess, I'm trying to help you."

He put the sword down, deciding he'd just undo the strings, then he opened the under coat, and saw the wound. It wasn't large…but it looked deep, not deep enough to be fatal, he reached into his bag and took out some bandages, working awkwardly to wrap is around her. Then redoing the strings tightly, and giving her some water.

Mara didn't say anything, just grateful to be alive. He tied her feet together and sat her down on the ground.

**Line Break**

It had been three days of Mara lying there, eating what he brought her, drinking what he offered her, and she was able to sit up without making too much of a fuss.

"What are you doing?" Mara asked finally. He had been collecting wood, staying where he could see her.

"Making a fire," he answered distractedly, taking another piece. He set them in front of her and used his sword to reflect the sunlight to set it alight. Mara was immediately engulfed in the warmth, and that's when she realised just how cold she was, immediately she tried to get closer. "You're welcome," Jerome clapped his hands together. And sat opposite her.

"You're not going to let me go?"

Jerome didn't say anything, but looked right at her "I don't know what I'm gonna do with you. Can't kill you, can't take you back to _her_,"

"You could just let me live here, in the woods." Mara offered hopefully "Please, I…I…"

"I need to bring back your heart, I need the army," Jerome whispered sullenly. "You have to die," and with that his decision was made. He stood and went over to her, taking the sword out of his sheath.

"You don't need to do this," Mara whispered "You saved me!" that made Jerome waver for a moment "You did that for a reason! Please! All your work? Gone to waste?"

"Shhh," Jerome stroked her cheeks "It doesn't hurt."

"How would you know?" Mara spat venomously "Have you ever had your throat slashed?" Jerome's jaw hardened "No, you haven't, have you?" Mara whispered right into his face "But you've done it. You've seen it enough, haven't you? You're the huntsman? Aren't you? Aren't you!"

"Shut up." Jerome ordered

"No," Mara was still whispered "You crazy freak, killing all those innocent people-"

"You think they were innocent!" Jerome yelled suddenly , his voice echoing loudly "They were far from it!"

"The law wasn't to take into your hands!"

Jerome slapped her. She was listing everything he knew, everything he'd tried so hard to repress. Mara fell silent, tears brimming.

Jerome turned away from her, he couldn't look at her.

He walked away.

**Line Break**

It had been three days. Mara had been left there to bake in the hot days and freeze during the cold nights. She was lying on her side, the water he had given her…it wasn't just water she realised, she was sure her wound was almost completely healed. She had heard of that water, but it was rare…only a few people had it. Mara realised he had probably stolen it from the wealthy people he had killed. She had given up hope. She couldn't break the restraints and she was waiting, waiting to fall asleep…

"Mara," came a voice. A voice, she hadn't heard one in what seemed like forever. She opened her eyes a crack and saw the Huntsman. "Mara," and he was kneeling beside her, holding a water bottle in his hands "Mara I'm sorry, drink this," he helped her sit up. But Mara knocked her head forward, so she hit is, she grabbed the sword and held it tightly standing above him. Her hands ached, still tied together while they held the heavy sword, but she didn't care. "Bloody hell!" Jerome exclaimed, eyes widening at the sword "I was going to help you!"

Mara held the sword at his face, she was exhausted. She was so exhausted, she could feel her eye lids dropping. Jerome took his opportunity to grab the handle of the sword and turning it to face her.

"Water," she whispered. Jerome handed her the water, stilling aiming the sword at her. She drank it greedily, before falling asleep.

Jerome watched her for a moment. Three days he had left her there, three days. Maybe he was hoping she would die, so he could take her heart, but in the end he couldn't do it, he ran back to her and offered her water.

He watched the sleeping girl. And even he couldn't deny it.

She was beautiful.

A new thought entered his mind, maybe that was why Amber wanted her dead.

He reached out, and his fingers, which were normally so sure with a sword, so able with an arrow, trembled as he stroked her hair out of her face.

Jerome Clarke wasn't great at this type of thing.

But practise made perfect.

**So yeah, it will all pick up soon, don't worry! If you're wondering about Jerome's moodswings, don't worry , all will be explained. And more of Amber and the rest of the HOA cast next time!**

**x**

Mara-snowwhite

Amber- the evil queen

Jerome- the huntsman who falls in love with Mara

Alfie, Joy, Mick, Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, the seven dwarfs which Mara stays with at first.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

Amber Millington was no fool. She consulted with her mirror who was the fairest, and it still said Mara, so obviously, Mara was not dead. Her guards had tried to soothe her at first 'The Huntsman must track her first, your highness' and 'maybe she's hiding' or 'just one more day'

But now Amber knew, Amber knew the Huntsman must have let her loose, and now in her eyes, the Huntsman too, must die.

"State your name." Amber said, in her tight pink gown, that swept the clean marble floors as she walked quickly yet gracefully. Her hair tied back with tight plaits, showing her pale face, blue eyes gleaming.

"Al-Alfred Dwarf." Stated the young man. Probably no older than her, Amber wondered. The Dwarfs… they were an institute, a group of refugees that had no family so had banded together and lived deep in the woods. Where they looked out for each other because no one looked out for them. As far as Amber knew, there weren't a lot of them. Not enough for her to worry about an attack or anything, she doubted they barely had ten.

"And you live in the woods, don't you Alfred?"

The dark boy looked around nervously, he had just come into the main village for food, when the guards had led him here. "Actually, I prefer to be called Alfie…your Queenliness,"

"Fine," she shrugged simply "Alfie. Do you live in the woods?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah I do."

"And tell me, lately, have you heard any commotion? Any sounds? Seen anything odd?"

Alfie frowned, thinking hard, shaking his head "No, the woods have been quieter than ever, Queenie, nothing odd,"

Amber nodded, before dismissing him.

**Line Break**

"Look, just untie me, and don't touch me!" Mara cried, as Jerome fumbled with the ropes on her wrists.

"I'm trying, _Princess_. Maybe if you quit struggling so much," he grumbled under his breath, working hard. And what didn't help matters, was the fact that he had realised his attraction for the young beautiful Princess, and it was affecting his actions, he didn't know how solid the ice that he was stepping on was. And with her attitude, it seemed paper thin. But he understood where she was coming from, he had tried to kill her…three times, after all. "There, happy?" Mara looked up at him, rubbing her wrists slightly, he could see the red marks there.

"Thanks, now what? You can't go back, I can't go back, what are we going to do?"

Jerome kicked the logs that had served for their fire last night, scattering them around, so there was no trace they had been here. "I think there's another village, on the other side of the forest, far away, no one will know you there, fresh start, if you like," he offered.

"You mean…leave everything behind?" Her eyes were large and wide with disbelief, but it wasn't as if she had expected differently. Jerome's eyes flickered up to her gold crown, which she still wore.

"Yeah…and you'd probably have to," he gestured to the crown. Her hands flew to it quickly,

"Oh…of course," she whispered, taking it off her head, and although the removal of weight was relieving, she missed it. Jerome took it off her, placing it in his bag. They both clambered onto their horses, and Mara followed Jerome through the thick woods.

**Line Break**

"Alfie!" Nina scolded as the tall boy walked through the door, closing it behind him. Alfie looked up startled, but let out a breath when he saw her.

"Hey," he whispered, handing her the bag full of food. Nina was dressed in a long thin brown dress, nowhere near as rich and beautiful as the royals, but it was simple, and enhanced her features, plus she had made it herself. And it made Fabian like her.

Nina and Alfie walked into the main room, where everyone else was gathered "Alfie," Joy greeted grinning "What took you so long? I'm starving!" Mick nodded beside her.

"The Queen wanted to see me," he sighed, sitting beside Eddie. Everyone turned to look at him in utter shock.

"Sorry what?" Fabian asked, utterly confused

"Yeah, some big scary dudes led me to the Palace and I spoke to the Queen,"

"You spoke to the Queen?" Patricia exclaimed in shock "_You? You _spoke to the queen?"

Alfie glared at her "Yes! Why? Couldn't someone like me talk to the queen?" Everyone turned away, suddenly very interested in their shoes. "Well, she just wanted to know if we'd seen anything weird."

"Weird? Weird like what?" Mick asked, flicking his blonde hair out of his face.

"I don't know," Alfie shrugged "I told her I hadn't seen a thing and then she let me go,"

Everyone sat there for a moment, stumped. Then Fabian spoke up "I heard something weird has been happening in the main village for a while, I thought it was just a rumour," Nina started the fire place, and they all gathered round to hear what Fabian knew. "Well," he lowered his voice, even though the wooden windows were closed and there was usually no one for miles around.

The sun was gone by now, outside was dark and the last of the birds had finished their songs, the deer and the antelope had gone to sleep. Now was the time for the other creatures to wake up. The creatures who didn't want to share their song or beauty, creatures who wanted something else entirely.

"Apparently, a few days ago, Mara Millington went missing. Rumour has it, she ran away. Some say it was because she was jealous her sister was queen, some say she was sick of royal life-"

"Spoilt," Eddie spoke up, shaking his head in disgust "How could you ever tire of food on the table and a warm place at night? I mean some people, we're struggling for meals one every two days, and she just walks away,"

Fabian continued as if Eddie had said nothing "Some say it was because of the killings." Fabian's eyes lit up as he waited for them to interrupt him.

"The killings?" Patricia frowned "But that's all been taken care of, the Queen exiled Rufus Zeno,"

A smile spread across Fabian's face as he lent his knowledge to them "Well that's the thing, Mara believed that Rufus wasn't the killer, that her sister had murdered an innocent man."

"Wow," Mick breathed

"And apparently, she confronted her sister, yelling at her for killing a good man, and her sister got angry, and in her fit of rage, Mara ran away, fearing her life. And Amber has sent out an army of 1000 men to kill her,"

Everyone's mouth opened slightly. Before a small laugh wriggled its way out of Patricia's mouth. "No way Fabian. There is no way the Queen would want her own sister slaughtered," the others nodding, smiling slightly.

"I never said they were true, just rumours that circulate," he shrugged

"Shouldn't believe everything you hear, Fabian," Joy and Nina said in unison.

Then a new voice rang out, loud and confused, and the seven of them, whipped around to the windows.

"You have no idea where we are, do you?" the voice challenged. Everyone shared a look of confusion.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"I know exactly where we are," Jerome murmured as the darkness grew around them. Mara clutched the make shift reign on her horse, not liking the fact that when she looked up at the sky she saw no stars, only the moon, but it didn't look big and round and silver like in all those romantic tales, it looked like the moons that were described in horror stories, and she wouldn't be surprised if she heard a howling any minute.

"Oh? And where would that be, Huntsman?"

"I have a name you know." He ground out in a low voice, steering his horse sideways to block Mara's path. Mara just cocked a shapely black eye brow at him. "Fine," he shrugged "Anyway, shouldn't you know the way, Princess? You have lived here all your life,"

"I haven't lived in the forest all my life." She huffed "Now come on," she motioned with her head for him to move his horse. He watched her, before a knowing smile spread across his face. And a loud laugh escaped.

"You're afraid of the dark? Aren't you? Oh this is brilliant! The little princess is afraid of the dark!"

"Told you," Fabian whispered as all of them hid behind the thick bushes. "I knew she was a Princess, and the one on the black horse. He's the Huntsman! I knew it! All rumours come from some truth!"

"That's great, Fabian." Eddie hissed "But shouldn't we wonder why the Princess is out with the Huntsman?"

"Aww! Maybe it's like a forbidden romance," Joy whispered. Mick rolled his eyes

"They don't look like they're having a lot of fun."

"We should ask them to stay with us," Alfie spoke up, "Just for the night."

"No!" Nina cried, shaking her head "They're trouble! We don't need more problems, right Fabian?" she turned to the brunette for back up, but he took a deep breath through his teeth.

"It's going to rain, Nina. Maybe….just for the night?" they all turned to look at her, eyes large and pleading.

Nina looked at them all for a moment, before nodding "Fine, but one night."

**Line Break**

"We should lay down for the night," Mara sighed, leaning forward, resting her cheek on the soft white fur of her horse. Jerome nodded, they'd spent another fifteen minutes walking and landed in the exact same place as they were before. Jerome looked up at the sky.

"It looks like it's going to rain,"

"Brilliant." Mara murmured. Before she and Jerome sat upright, turning their heads slightly. "Did you hear that?" she whispered. Jerome nodded, bringing a finger to his lips. He took out his sword, holding it in one hands, reign in the other. "What about me? Why don't I get weapon?"

"You're joking right? You wouldn't know the first thing about fighting!" Jerome instantly knew that was the wrong thing to say and took of his sling shot of arrows, throwing them to her along with the crossbow. "Will you even know how to use it?"

Mara aimed it, making sure the tail of the arrow brushed her bottom lip "Give me somewhere to aim."

"Uh…that leaf. The last leaf on that tree, right there." Mara saw it, thankful he had given her a hard one, so that she could show off her skills, and she hit it perfectly, the arrow sailed through the centre of the dry leaf before hitting the bark on the tree. Jerome raised his eye brows "Impressive."

And then again, they heard a sound.

"I can see something," Jerome murmured, when suddenly a boy appeared, his hands held up in surrender, with floppy brown hair. Jerome rose his sword high into the air. "State your name!" Jerome cried. And Mara was surprised at how stern and brave he sounded. When seven more people came out from behind the trees. Mara aimed her arrows.

"It's Fabian! Relax! We're not here to hurt you!"

Jerome and Mara turned to face each other, looking for whether they should believe him or not. They all could be hired from Amber, to come and find them. To turn them into her.

"We know who you are!" The dark skinned boy spoke up "The Huntsman and the Princess! We don't want to turn you in! We want to help!"

"It's gonna rain soon!" the blond added "Come on,"

"You can leave your horses outside for the night, we have some rope we could lend you!"

**Line Break**

"Your dress is beautiful," Joy said, taking Mara into her room to lend her some clothes "But I would recommend changing them, I imagine you're pretty cold?"

"Yeah, thanks," Mara smiled kindly. Joy picked out a deep blue dress that would skim Mara's ankles.

"It's nothing compared to yours, but the material is much thicker,"

"Are all villagers as kind as you?" Mara asked, as Joy helped her to change.

"We stick by each other. Now tell me, is it true? Does the Queen really want you dead?" Mara turned to look at the small girl, and sadness flickered in her eyes as for the first time, she truly came to terms with what was happening. Everything was going to change.

"Yes…my sister wants to kill me,"

**Line Break**

"So…you're the Huntsman?" Fabian asked timidly. As they five boys sat around the small table. Jerome had taken off his armour, so he was in a blue very common shirt with thick brown trousers, he leaned back in his chair.

"Why ask what you already know?"

"You've killed so many people," Eddie whispered, shaking his head "Why would you do that? Man that is just sick."

"You wouldn't understand. I'm not all bad, okay? I kill the people who have done something wrong, who deserve to die! I don't go around killing those innocent just for that fun of it, I'm not that messed up," Jerome's blue eyes changed colour as he spoke, to a darker blue, that of the ocean, no longer the bright blue of the skies. But he would lie and say it was because of the lighting.

"And why are you in the forest then, Huntsman?" Mick asked rather rudely. He didn't trust this guy. But then again, not many of the others did either. Apart from Joy and Fabian, who were far to engrossed about the romance and the history of the situation rather than the people themselves.

"I have a name you know." Jerome ground out "I'm Jerome,"

"Hey, Jerome!" Alfie called happily. "I'm Alfie, this is Fabian, Eddie, and Mick."

"Come on guys, gather round the fire!" Joy called "Then our guests can tell us why they're actually here!"

All the boys stood to see Nina, Joy, Patricia and Mara stood in the front room. Jerome's eyes widened…even when dressed in villagers clothing she was still heart achingly beautiful.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"So what's the plan now then?" asked Fabian. "You just keep running?"

Jerome and Mara shared a look, before Jerome spoke up "I'm going to drop the Princess here over to a far off village, give her a new name, identity, then leave her to try and make a new life. Right?"

"Right," Mara nodded "I don't mind what kind of life I have now…as long I'm living,"

"So the two of you are just going to split up?" Joy asked disappointedly "But you've come so far together," She wanted them to have their own little love story. Their own fairy tale, the one that she had never gotten. No one ever wanted Joy, not in the way she wanted to be wanted. Nina got someone, and now even Patricia. It hadn't been a surprise to anyone when Eddie and Patricia had got together. Joy had then hoped that maybe Mick could fill the gap in her life, the gap that kept getting filled with hurt and rejection, but the closest they ever came was really really close friends. And that would have to do for now.

"No, I like to travel." Jerome nodded, taking a sip of water "And the open road is no place for a woman,"

"Nice," Eddie laughed, the girls all stared at him wide eyed.

"That is the most sexist thing I have ever heard," Nina shook her head.

"You are so stupid," Joy shook her head.

"Gosh slimeball, you're practically a woman the amount of time you spend on your hair-" Patricia spoke up, before she was cut off.

"Hey hey! Don't gang up on me!" Jerome defended himself "Just saying."

**Line Break**

"I know you have it," the tall boy whispered. Mick made sure the rope that was keeping the horses safe was stable and that the knot would hold, before turning around.

"And how would you know that?" Mick asked

"Just give it to me, you promised."

"No! You promised, Jerome! You said whoever found the gem, kept the gem, and we need it here! That gem is hooked up into the wiring of our home! It's giving us energy! It's keeping us alive!" Mick didn't like confrontation, but neither did he shy away from it. If possible, stay away, but if someone needed to be taught a lesson, he would make sure they learnt it well.

"I know exactly what the gem does! It belonged to my father and now it belongs to me! I could use it so much better than you ever could! I could keep the sun charging for longer than the existence of all humans! I could keep the earth going! And you want to use it all for yourself-"

"The world will end when the world ends. The sun still has billions of years, maybe when it's about to go off I'll give the gem away. But I found it, and you know that's it's mine."

"Oh come on, Mickeroo," Jerome smiled sarcastically, "What happened to us, eh? We were so good –"

"I left your gang of _killers ,_because I was the only one there who actually had a heart!"

"Had a heart?" Jerome laughed loudly, running his hands through his hair, only then he remembered he might mess it up, not time to think about that now. "Oh come on Mick, you say you're more humane than the rest of us, but you forget, you killed people too," Jerome looked down at Mick. Oh and the memories that came back when he did.

A long time ago, Jerome had been in a gang, a gang of bandits who went around, a sort of private police, killing those who managed to escape the law, only those who deserved to die. And sure…on the occasion they might have snatched an item or two. Mick had been part of that gang, then he left, he walked out one day saying he could do better. Jerome, who had been the leader of the gang, actually ran after him that day, actually begged him to stay. The thought now made him sick.

"_But Mick," he cried, his hair longer and more fluffy, a cotton red hat over the top to protect it from the brightness of the sun. "Mick please," he grabbed the boys arm "You can't leave us, we need you,"_

"_Listen, Jerome. It's not that I don't want to, it's because I can't. I literally can't, I don't know how you do it. You sleep so soundly at night while I toss and turn, please. I just want to leave here, to never have been part of this,"_

"_What about Frank? Joseph? Huh? What about Mark? You just walking out on all of them too?"_

"_Jerome," Mick shrugged him off, a sad look in his eyes "I really am sorry. And I would stay…not for them but for you. Let's face facts, Jerome. You're my best mate, and I don't want to lose you," suddenly his eyes brightened, and a smile spread across his face as an idea flew into his mind "Come with me,"_

"_What?" Jerome asked, freezing. _

"_Come with me, Jerome. We'll leave here, start again, find somewhere new-"_

"_What about Mark? I can't leave him!"_

"_They want to stay! They like the killing! But you don't! You don't Jerome, like me. Now come on," Mick stood in the door way, eyes wide and pleading. But Jerome stepped back, into the shadows. _

"_You wouldn't leave if I was really your best friend."_

"_You wouldn't stay if I was really your best friend."_

"Don't remind me," Mick shook his head, disgusted at himself. "But you owe me Jerome-"

"I don't owe you anything." Jerome cut in quickly.

"Actually, you do. If you don't want me to go to the queen and tell her exactly what you've done, or in your case, haven't done,"

"You wouldn't,"

"I would if our survival depended on it. Now promise me, promise me you won't take it,"

"Yeah yeah,"

"Jerome! This is serious! Would you please think about someone else for once in your life! I need you to promise! To cross you heart!" Jerome looked down at him, nostrils flaring slightly. To cross your heart was a promise that you could not break. He drew the x over his shirt, and it shone bright silver for a moment, there was a scar now on his chest, that would remain there until the promise had been kept. Which meant until he was far away from the gem.

"Happy?"

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Where is he?" Fabian cried, truly angry as he stormed through the house. "Where is that ungrateful little stupid idiot!"

Everyone looked up, completely shocked at his outburst. This was Fabian, the quiet resourceful one who never needed to raise his voice. "Fabes? Why are you being so rude?" Joy asked, smoothing out her blue dress, it was one of her nicest ones, and she was just looking for an excuse to wear it.

"It's gone!" he cried "The gem is gone!"

"What?" Nina shrieked standing up "It can't be! Who would steal it?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Fabian grumbled, pushing past the astonished Mick who stood in the door way. Everyone turned to see Mara, who was sat there, shock all over her face.

"I didn't know about this, I swear," she said truthfully.

**Line Break**

"Do I even want to ask why you even have a prison down here?" Jerome asked. And he didn't look any different even though he was locked in a prison cell in the basement with hand cuffs around his wrists, and only the light o one window streaming onto him. He looked fine. He looked cool and comfortable.

"How could you do this, Jerome?" Mick cried "One day after you promised! You promised!"

"Oh not you too," Jerome shook his head waving him off "I didn't do it!"

"Yeah right! You know as well as I do how much that gem is worth! You would do anything to get it back! We called the guards from a nearby village, you either give us the gem…or they're going to kill you,"

At this, Jerome became serious. There was no way he was going down the same way as his dad. No way. He knew his dad was innocent and of course the judge wouldn't listen to it, so eager to pass the blame and get it over with. To them, it was just another case, but it was Jerome's whole life. It made him who he was, the day he witnessed his fathers death, he changed forever.

"What?" he cried, pressing his face against the bars desperately "You're joking right? I swear to you Mick! I swear to you I haven't! I would never take it! I promised! I promised! Look! Look the scar is still there! I haven't broken it!"

"Yeah right," Mick shook his head "I know anyone could forge a scar like that, especially someone like you. And I'm not letting you get away with it."

"Please," Jerome looked him in the eye "Come on Mick, you know me better than anyone else in the world-"

"I knew the old you. I knew a teenager who was fumbling his way through life who still had some kindness left. You _huntsman_….I have no idea who or what you are,"

Jerome looked him right into the eyes, blue eyes shining and glimmering more than ever before "I promise you, Mick. I didn't do it."

Mick took a deep breath.

**Line Break**

"This is stupid," Jerome grumbled. They were all in the back of a wagon, as they drove to the village far off. The Dwarves may have been harsh, but they were not unfair and they wouldn't turn them in, even if Jerome had stolen a rare and expensive gem that was keeping them alive.

"Can't believe you," Mara hissed, sat opposite him, but she was looking away.

"Me neither," Joy shook her head "You're disgusting, I can't believe I ever trusted you."

"Oh for the last time! I didn't do it!" Jerome cried, turning to look at Joy, Eddie, Patricia, Fabian, Nina, Mara and Alfie. "I didn't! Where's Mick! He can prove it!"

"Stop trying to pass the blame to him!" Patricia yelled "He didn't go a thing to you! He tried to warn you! To stop you! It's not our fault you didn't listen!"

"Come on! Eddie?" Jerome pleaded to the boy he had bonded with, the boy he barely even knew "What do you think?" Eddie turned to look at him, his eyes sad, and he opened his mouth but Patricia cut him off

"Don't pass the blame!" she called again "Okay?"

**Line Break**

"You realise," Mara whispered. She was tied up too, just for safe measure, they didn't need to tie her up, they didn't think she was in on it, but it was to be safe. And Jerome was tied up far tighter than she was, he could barely move. "That if they find you to be guilty, I'll be locked up for ever. Some life,"

"Mara please-"

"My whole life, Jerome. I always felt like second best, I tried to hide it with smiles and kindness, and it worked for some time. And the façade…it feels real enough, occasionally so real that you forget its not who you actually are,"

"Like playing a character," Jerome nodded, beckoning for her to continue.

"If you did it Jerome….admit to it," she urged in a whisper "The punishment is always lessened slightly if you just admit to it, please. You'll be helping everyone,"

"You want me to admit to something I didn't do?" Jerome asked, looking her right in the eye, and in his sincerest voice said "Well I'm sorry, Princess. I can't do that."

There was silence, and you could only hear the horses hooves trotting along, Mara watched him, waiting for some sign of a lie. And for one moment, she doubted herself. She truly doubted whether she was right when she had never had the need before. For a moment…she thought he was telling the truth.

"Well, I hope you can convince the judges of that," she said softly.

**Line Break**

_The figure was tall and lean, rather shapely. Completely black with a balaclava over where its head. So you couldn't tell if it was a man or woman. They glided through the house, like a dancer, graceful, moving in the shadows. They pressed their whole body flat against the wall, and listened. _

_Snoring. _

_They twirled and tiptoed to the room at the end of the hall. The room that contained the gem. They tried the handle, a gentle tug, locked. Of course. The figure looked around, they hadn't brought anything, no tools. But it was not a mistake. They had done it on purpose, they would never bring their own tools to the scene of a gonna-be crime. Anything could happen. Finger prints. _

_The figure went to the closest door, which was left a crack open, they pushed on it, and it didn't creak for the first time in record history. The figure looked around, a suit of armour stood in the corner, a sword. That would suffice. They slid past the bed, when they noticed the sleeping figure, so still the young man in it could have been dead. _

_The black figure gazed down at Jerome for a moment, reaching out a hand to gently touch his cheek. _

"_Oh…" they whispered. Before moving on, picking the sword out of the armour, black leather gloves gripping the handle. "You've been framed,"_

**Line Break**

Gem. The Gem. The Gemy gem gem. That same tune kept repeating itself over and over in his mind. Maybe because Alfie wouldn't stop singing it. But Jerome was grateful for any sort of contact, no one was speaking to him. Mara would give him a nervous glance from now and again…and oh wow. Those few daring moments she would sneak a look up at him, her brown eyes large and doubting. He could tell what she was thinking.

People have often said that the eyes are the window to the soul, Jerome believed differently. He believed that eyes were given to people, so they could make others feel. That was why when you watched actors, you cry, when there are little silver crystals making their eyes glisten, just before the tears fall. That was why when someone painted a portrait, you could tell if the smile was genuine or fake, by the eyes and not the lips. The eyes themselves would be smiling. All the emotions, whether you wanted too or not, could be seen in the eyes.

And Jerome could tell that she was doubtful. She didn't know anymore. She had been sure it was him, but now she was doubting. And he liked it…he liked it a lot, it gave him a feeling of…pride?

But the gem? That was just plain ridiculous. He had promised he hadn't taken it, why on earth would he? What would he have to gain from that? But that wasn't the main problem right now, the problem right now was, how was he going to convince everyone else?

But there was one bright spot.

If the Princess could believe him, then surely everyone else could too.

But of course, what Jerome didn't realise was that, that very statement, was about to be used against him in the court of law. And he was holding the evidence in his hand.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"You stand before the court of three to see whether you should live, or whether you should die." The tall man who was sat on the highest chair said. He had a dark beard and a tall blue hat that matched his robes. "Do you understand?"

"Oh I understand," Jerome hissed, sat in the centre for all to see. On the left of him, were the Dwarves, everyone minus Mick. Mara sat on his right, a chain around her wrists, and robes covering everything but her eyes. People would recognise the Princess of the wealthiest village of all. "You want to kill a man for a crime he didn't commit."

"We have proof against you, Jerome!" Fabian called out. Jerome scoffed, rolling his eyes, tilting his head back, and he thought for a moment.

"You've got nothing." He said confidently. Fabian turned to look at the judge, eyes questioning. The judge nodded a yes to the brunettes unvoiced question. Fabian walked over to Jerome, and took his back, unloading everything onto the table. Among the many various contents, Fabian found what he was looking for. He picked up the gold crown, Mara's gold crown.

"You're a thief," he announced, turning to show the judge who's wrinkled eyes widened. And flames of anger sparked in them.

"I was framed!" Jerome cried, worried now, he didn't steal the crown, but he was not so foolish as to know this made him look very bad "I swear to you! I swear I was framed!"

"Oh give it up!" Eddie yelled "Make the sentence easier and just admit it!"

"Don't drag this out," Nina shook her head

"I swear!"

"ENOUGH!" the judge called, truly angry "You, Jerome Clarke! Are sentenced to death! You will-"

"No," Mick called out "I have one last declaration. If Jerome believes that someone came in and framed him, then I say we give him ten days, and just ten days to track down that person and bring back them gem. Take me in his place."

Everyone's gasp was audible.

"Mick!" Fabian cried "You can't! He'll just run away and never come back! You'll be killed! He doesn't care about you!"

Mick turned to look at Jerome, right in the eyes "I…believe in him. If Jerome says he didn't do it, then he didn't do it. I say, take me in his place,"

"Young man," the tall judge said, the first sign of pity evident in his eyes "You realise, that if Jerome does not come back within the ten days, you…will be exiled in his place."

Jerome watched Mick with wide blue eyes, his hair spiky and scruffy, Mick kept his eyes on Jerome, and with sad but determined look whispered "I understand,"

"Mick what are you doing?" Jerome called, as the handcuffs were taken off of his hands, and he rubbed the sore skin "Please, don't do this! What if I don't find the culprit?"

Mick held his hands out to be chained, and although the guards were more gentle with him, the metal was biting into his soft flesh "I believe in you, Jerome," he nodded, before being led off. Jerome watched him. What was this? Was this some sort of trick? Some sort of reverse psychology on the brain? Weird mind tricks so that Jerome would just admit to it now? Well it wasn't going to work. But wait, Jerome didn't want Mick to die in his place…especially since he had taken his place. There was too much pressure. He didn't even have a clue as to who had taken it.

He turned away, not wanting to see Mick get dragged out of the doors. To see Joy untying Mara and shoving her out of a back door.

That was it then wasn't it. He was going to have to find the culprit, save Mick, find the princess a new home and prove his innocence. Simple. He shoved everything back in his bag and swung it over his shoulder, about to follow Mara, when someone shook his arm. Jerome didn't turn around

"If he dies…because of you," Joy hissed "I'll make sure you die right along with him."

"…U-understood."

**Line Break **

"I can't believe this," Mara shook her head, still in the dark blue robes that covered everything but her eyes, still not able to be recognised. She and Jerome's horses had now been tied together, so they walked by each other and wouldn't get lost. Jerome turned to her slightly, thankful for the fact of all her clothes. She could make this less distracting…but still…those eyes.

"What?" he asked, the sun beating down on them.

"He stood up for you," she sighed "How kind,"

Jerome swallowed, a sour feeling taking over. Great, this was just what he needed. "Yeah, its super." He looked around, subconsciously they were heading back for the Kingdom, that was where the number of Jerome's enemies were.

"So…how are you going to find this thief?"

The Huntsman kept his eyes forward. "We're not going to find the culprit, Princess."

"What?"

"I'm taking you to the next village, and then I'm leaving." Jerome did not expect Mara to turn sharply and whack the side of his head.

"Are you out of your mind?!" she cried loudly, his face hardened as an automatic defence mechanism. "Y-you're not serious? Tell me you're joking! You're not going to let him die!"

"This really isn't your concern."

"Jerome," and the way she said his name made him turn his head, she had pulled the bottom of the cloth down so that you could see her whole face. "You're not serious,"

Jerome watched her, and he gave in. He gave in for a girl, his blue eyes glistening in the sunlight. "No," he whispered hoarsely "I'm kidding, of course I'm going to find them, of course I'm going to save him," and it was all worth it, just to see the smile on Mara's face.

"And I can help with funding." She said, digging her hand into her pocket, revealing a small hand sized bag, and she opened it up, tipping it into Jerome's hands. A dozen pink gems and orange topazes, sky blue sapphires and blood red rubies.

Jerome's eyes widened, he'd never seen so much money in the same place "Wow….nicely done, Princess."

**Sorry it's been so long, school work is killing me**

**Please review!  
It makes the week go faster!**

**x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"You're very beautiful, Princess." Jerome stated as they trotted steadily and regally across the meadow, they were taking a short cut, and for the first time in a while, The Huntsman knew exactly where they were.

"Thank you," Mara replied, quite shocked. She turned to look at him, and then burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked curiously, patting the black horses head.

"Well, I must look a mess," she laughed, shaking her head "It's so nice of you to lie to me,"

Jerome blinked once, frowning. Look a mess? What was she talking about? So what her face was dirty? So what her clothes were in tatters? So what her hair was hidden? So what the outfit didn't flatter her? She looked beautiful to him. "I wasn't lying. Anyway," he shrugged it off "Tell me about yourself?" he leaned forward, turning to her with a cheeky grin on her face.

Mara laughed loudly "Tell you about me? Are you out of your mind?! If anything, _you _should be telling me about yourself."

"Me?" Jerome shook his head laughing "There's nothing to tell."

"Nothing to tell!" Mara exclaimed, exhaling loudly, turning to look over the landscape, but then someone crossed over her face, a look of confusion. And curiosity. "You and Mick use to be friends." She stated "Tell me about that," she turned to look at him, pink lips pouting. Jerome swallowed

"Your wish is my command." But he remained silent, trying constantly to being, but the right words never coming. As soon as he told her this, everything would change. But the Princess got impatient.

"What is it between you two? I mean, if you two knew each other before, shouldn't you be close? Be friends? Be happy to see each other?" she asked, the wind blowing her black hair back. And as he gazed at her, it hurt so much, but he wanted to share everything.

"We were like brothers when he was in the gang." He began, and she watched eagerly. "And then he left. I couldn't stand it, I was so upset. I….hard to admit- but I need him. I left the gang soon after that, but didn't have the guts to go and find him. So I became my own person, I didn't need anyone. And over the years, my hatred for him grew, and the same was happening to him." He paused, breathing in the sea air "Then a few days before the gem was stolen, we were talking, and he asked me why we couldn't be friends, why we couldn't even try. I said no-"

"Why would you say no?" Mara asked softly, tugging on the reigns tightly.

"My whole life, I had never been jealous of Mick. I thought we were even, in our flaws and qualities. I was tall, but he was sporty. We're both blonde, which is a quality in itself. I was sneaky, he was truthful. I was funny, he was happy. I was quiet, he was loud. I thought us actual equals…" Jerome let out a small breathy laugh, "And then, we come back and meet again after so many years, and suddenly, I'm jealous."

"Of what though?" Mara asked, shaking her head as she looked up at him "You're both brilliant people, you both have so much! What does he have that you don't?"

Jerome took a deep breath, looking her deep in the eyes, blue eyes shimming, outdoing the sea themselves "You," he whispered, so quietly. Mara looked up at him in shock, waiting to see if he would say it was a joke. But he didn't.

"What?" she whispered "What are you talking about? He doesn't have me! I barely know him,"

"Mara…Mick….Mick is a prince." He whispered, and it hurt him, it physically hurt him to talk. "Before he died, your father made an arranged marriage for you. Well, technically he made it for Queen Millington, but she declined it, and unknowingly…passed it onto you. He's going to marry you, someday."

"What?" Mara's face contorted into one of horror. "No! You're wrong! I would have been told of something like that! And how could you know? How could you know and I don't?"

Jerome said nothing, gritting his teeth, lips pressed tightly together, jaw locked. "I know. I just know."

"This is sick," Mara spat "Arranged marriage and I didn't even know! When they were meant to tell me! Huh? Do you know that?!"

"On your 21st Birthday!"

"…Does Mick know?" she asked quietly, calming down. Jerome shook his head. Mara leaned back.

"…I'm sorry."

And then Mara turned to him again, as if forgetting something. "But…so what if he had me? How did that affect you back then?"

"Mara. I may have only been 15 when I first saw you, but come on," he shook his head "Even I could appreciate true beauty,"

Mara blushed prettily, shaking her head.

"Jerome," she got off her horse and he followed suit, "You can't."

"Why?"

"It's too complicated! I'm meant to be leaving to never return, and you're meant to be saving Mick from near death!"

"So what's one more thing?" he asked quickly. Bright blue eyes burning with intensity.

And she found herself leaning forward, his eyes were already half closed and she could smell him, that sweet intoxicating scent that she found so irresistible. That she could recognise a mile away.

And they kept leaning, Jerome placed his hand on her neck, and she tilted her head, and as their lips neared, she pulled back, taking in a deep breath and shaking her head. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, burying her face in his chest. Jerome looked down at the ground, hugging her tightly, and kissing the top of her head.

"I understand," he cried "I understand."

And for once, he actually did. He had just poured his heart out to her, and she had tried, it looked like she had tried to love him. And really…what more could he ask?

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Mick stood beside the jail windows, looking up at the full moon, sat snugly up in the dark sky with all the stars for company. Ah, company, he missed that. He remembered when he had given up his Kingdom to his cousin, Maurice. He would be allowed to take it back whenever he wanted, but he had left, because there was no company. They were all flattering and sickly sweet to his face, back stabbing him behind his back. He didn't need that.

Suddenly there was a loud creak and Mick turned, confusion written clearly on his face as Fabian ran inside, he took Mick's shoulders and handed him a black cloak. "Come on, Mick. Let's go."

"Go?" Mick asked in confusion

"Yes!" Fabian whispered urgently "Come on, there's a carriage waiting for you outside, we're sending you to the main kingdom, they'll never find you there! Now come on,"

Mick took a second to look at Fabian, this unimaginably kind man, one of his best friends in fact "What about that guards?"

"Asleep or well bribed! But we don't have that much time now, come on!"

Mick raised his head "No."

Fabian's eyes widened in shock, his pale skin shining in the moonlight that crept through the small window. "What?"

"Jerome will come."

Fabian managed a terrified laugh "Are you mad? The Huntsman has run off his with prize! Please Mick, he's not coming back, he's going to let you die in his place! And I will not let that happen! You're a good good person Mick, don't let him do this! Please!"

"It's not your decision to make." Mick shook his head, and he turned around to face the window once more. Fabian stood there, still holding the cloak. Before shaking his head, and walking out. All that hard work, for nothing.

**Line Break**

"Morning guys!" Came a high pitched squeal. Jerome and Mara blinked wearily, welcoming the sunlight despite the blindness it was offering them. They yawned and sat up, Jerome scratching his head when he heard Mara's scream. He whipped around to see….Queen Millington standing there, in a purple dress that dragged along the floor, her hair up in a bun, crown perfectly atop her golden head.

"Amber," Mara whispered, standing up slowly, hands up in surrender.

"And you, Huntsman." Amber ordered, Jerome stood slowly, hands in the air. Amber laughed "What do you take me for? A fool? Remove your sword and your arrows and place them on the ground!"

Jerome did so slowly, taking a step away from his weapons.

"I'm so glad I finally ran into you," Amber smiled, flicking her hair over her shoulder "I wanted to tell you first, Mara," she smiled "I'm converging!"

"Converging?" Mara asked in confusion. And it surprised her that she was still able to talk to this maniac. But, she supposed, this was her sister, she had known her since birth, so even if she didn't want to, she would always be able to talk to her.

"I'm selling half my soul, and in return, I get to merge together with a ghost!"

Jerome and Mara's mouths popped open in sheer shock.

"Are you out of your bloody mind!" Jerome cried

"Amber you can't!"

Amber waved them off "You don't get it! I'm starting a trend! It will be-"

"Selling half you soul, Amber? You can't!"

"Shut up," Amber waved her off "I've already done that bit anyway! Here's my ghost, her name's Senkhara."

And suddenly a dark mist gathered beside Amber, and a face became visible, along with a body and….suddenly she was there.

"Oh Amber," Mara whispered, shaking her head and stepping back.

Jerome swallowed, "Queen Millington….may I be so bold as to offer a word of advice? YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" he screamed loudly. Amber shook her head

"It's a good thing, I'll be stronger, more able, smarter, isn't that what you always said I should be Mara? So that I would make a good Queen? Aren't I only doing what's right?"

"Amber…you don't need to be smarter, you don't need to be stronger! You're a fine Queen! I only said that because I was angry! And I was hurtin-"

"Enough!" Amber cried, she took a deep breath "I'll be able to live forever! Rule forever!"

"Yippee!" Jerome whispered sarcastically.

And without further notice, she grasped Senkhara's hand, and Senkhara disappeared as Amber started to shake, her eyes went black for a moment, before returning blue, heavy black lines snakes around her eyes, much like the Egyptian makeup Mara once studied at school. There were suddenly tattoos of bracelets in black on her arm, and her crown appeared to give off black mist. Amber smiled, eyes glowing as Mara cried out, running to her.

Amber flicked her away in disgust, sending Mara to the ground.

"Oh look at me," she whispered, her voice snake like and silky smooth, seductive and she moved gracefully, gliding. She rose up into the air, examining her arms and hair. "Brilliant." And she certainly was beautiful, ten times more lovely than she was before, and before she was excellent.

Jerome shook his head "You've lost your mind,"

"And you…" she came down to float above him "Lost your task." She turned him harshly by the shoulders as she floated, as Mara stood up, watching them. "Fell in love? Did you Huntsman?" she giggled quietly into his right ear as he clenched his teeth. "Fell in love with her even though she was dressed in these rags? You tried to kill her, for one day. And then you were in love? I dread to think what you would have done if you had seen her at her best- actually, what a good idea. Oh, I like this new brain," she smiled, wrapping an arm around Jerome's shoulders cruelly.

"Stop it." Jerome whispered "Leave her alone."

Amber simply laughed, before placing her hand flat out in front of her, and thinking hard. Immediately Mara started to change, she was clean and smelt of roses, dressed in a long fine gown, a dark red with beautiful purples. Her hair was straightened and glossy, a touch of makeup, and a simple silver necklace. Mara stumbled slightly as she was set upon the ground, shaken by everything.

"What are you doing?!" she called loudly, for she could not hear them, and she dared not go closer, this was a new Amber. And this one frightened her.

"Well?" Amber whispered, raising her eye brows "What do you think of her now?" her voice was ghostly and quiet, making the question sound eerie in his ear. But he could not reply…she was beautiful. She was the girl he would often lie in bed and dream of marrying, the girl he would imagine fathering his children, if he dared have any. She was the girl…she was the girl.

Jerome fell to his knees when he came to the realisation in his mind, his heart ached and his mind throbbed, and he suddenly had no energy left at all.

"Aw, Huntsman, you make me feel bad for you. Would it make you feel better if you knew I was the one who took the gem?"

"What?" Jerome and Mara said in unison, Mara came forward as Jerome struggled to his feet.

"Well I needed to get you away from those Dwarves! Couldn't have a big deal about it. One of them was bound to escape!"

"It was all a trick," Jerome whispered, looking up at her. And they had fallen for it. Amber shrugged.

"You're sick." Mara whispered, Amber turned her gaze upon her "You're sick and twisted and cruel."

Amber looked shocked for a moment, before she hid it.

"I'm sick?" she laughed, floating behind Jerome, who didn't turn around, facing Mara with wary eyes "At least I didn't move in on the girl his friend was betrothed to!" she shoved Jerome forward into Mara, who looked up at him wide eyed. He gripped her shoulders tightly "Oh Huntsman. Mick isn't even dead yet, and here you are, moving in on his girl…"

"I….I…" Jerome looked at Mara, breathing heavily, but he could find nothing to defend himself.

"But," Amber smiled "Because I am a good person, I will give you one chance,"

Suddenly the ground began to fall away beneath them, until all that was left was a long strip of grass, Mara clung to Jerome tightly. Amber continued floating in the air "Look," she pointed.

In the air, at the end of the strip, surrounded by a gold halo of light, was the gem. Jerome stepped towards it, when the ground beneath his feet started to crumble, he jumped back, looking up at Amber and waiting for further instruction.

"You have to answer one question. One question truthfully, and the gem is yours. Answer it wrongly and I keep the gem, and you never see Mara again."

"No deal!" Jerome called loudly.

"Jerome," Mara whispered beside him "Do it, it's easy, just tell the truth, please," Jerome looked down at her, nodding slightly.

"Cross your heart! In the ultimate promise!" he called. Amber rolled her eyes

"Fine, but that always makes it less interesting." She drew a cross on her shoulder and the silver shone through the dress for a moment, before fading away. "Happy?"

They both looked up at her "My question is: Huntsman, if you fail to get the gem, will you go back to Mick, and take your place to die? Or will you runaway…"

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! This is my last chapter, I know, sudden, but I hope you enjoy it, I certainly did!**

**Enjoy!**

Jerome's eyes widened slightly, he didn't know. Would he go back? If he failed? But…he wouldn't fail, would he? But then again…no, no it was a weird paradox of a question. "Of course I'll go back," he said loudly, stepping across the pathway, he reached out for the gem, and it fell into his hand. He let out a large sigh of relief. "Mara!" he cried "Mara we did it!"

But Mara was blocked by Amber "Liar!" she sang loudly and the gem was ripped from his hand, and the ground beneath him fell away…

**Line Break**

Mara's back hurt, that was the first thing she registered as she awoke, and the fact that she was moving, it made her nauseous. She opened her eyes wearily, still dressed in the fine gowns from Amber, she sat up, and was steadied by someone.

"Watch yourself, Princess." Jerome said sternly.

"Jerome?" she frowned, and then she remembered, she remembered what had happened, he had lied. He was a liar, they were both on horses, trotting parallel beside each other "Oh my god…" she whispered. "Jerome?"

"I know," he shook his head "I can't believe it, I really can't."

Mara frowned "But it doesn't make any sense….you said if you didn't get the gem, you wouldn't go back. But here you are…going back?"

"I honestly don't know. M-maybe, I chicken out last minute and don't go, maybe…I die before I make it, maybe it's just a weird paradox where I've sentenced my only real friend to death!" he was breathing heavily, and tried to control himself

"Or maybe…" Mara offered, eyes sparkling, her voice was gentle "You don't go back…because I stop you?" Jerome turned to her, as their horses trotted in unison. And he arched an eyebrow, waiting for her to elaborate. "I don't want you to die…come on, Huntsman, we've had this amazing journey together…I love you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Not die old and alone with someone I never really loved because I let you walk into deaths hand,"

Jerome swallowed "You…love me?" Mara nodded. He leaned over, and kissed her softly. And Jerome felt like a prince. Like in all of those story books he was read as a young child, here he was, leaning over a horse, to kiss a princess. And he didn't feel like a frog anymore. But he pulled away, a pained look on his face. And he tried not to cry "We can't….we can't let him die for us, Princess,"

Mara looked down at the moving grass "I know," she whispered, hating herself "Because she knew he was right. She was wrong…but she wanted it so badly. "I just…I don't want to live without you…I can't remember my life before you came along,"

Jerome was so happy, so so incredibly happy that Mara wanted to be with him. It was all he had ever wanted. But he would be happy, knowing he had died with her love. They trotted to the top of the kill, and stopped, both looking down. It was her Kingdom. Mara's kingdom. Where the high court was, where Mick was waiting. Where Jerome would be killed.

"But look beyond it," Mara whispered, her heart aching, as they both gazed up at the hills, the endless look of green hills, with a lilac and opal sky behind it. "We could be free….m-maybe…we can save Mick, help him escape, and then leave, just the two of us, set up our own world-" but she was gushing now, and she had to stop herself to let out a sob. Jerome wanted to cry, but he didn't. He listened to her.

He reached over and took her hand, he swallowed "We would go and live in the woods, build a little cottage, have two children, a girl and a boy, teach them horse riding, and archery, and sewing. Take them down to the village, get them an education. Be a family. And…_live happily ever after,"_

Mara looked out onto the hills, and she could almost see the life he was painting in front of her. It was beautiful. "This is it, Jerome," she sighed, and he turned to her their eyes met, and they held that position. "We either go down this hill, slowly, and meet your fate, and never get our happy ever after…or, we turn around, and gallop towards the hills, have everything you just described, and never look back,"

Jerome watched her, torn. But both of them decided at the same time

"We have to go down," they both whispered in unison, and their eyes watered, as the horses, who seemingly sensed their mood, trotted slowly down the hill.

**Line Break**

"Oh my god," Fabian breathed in shock. Everyone was gathered at the high court, Mick was on his knees, by the henchman who was going to chop of his head "I can't believe it! STOP! STOP! He's here! He's here Mick! You don't have to die!" All the Dwarves smiled happily, in disbelief, they had spent the whole morning crying, thinking that one of their dearest friends was going to be put to death.

Jerome and Mara got off the horses, and headed inside, hand in hand. Everyone turned to watch them, as the heavy oak doors closed behind them. "You're just in time!" Mick grinned standing up, he was smiling…so happy "Did you get the gem?" Jerome watched him for a moment, eyes glittering with unshed tears, and he shook his head stiffly. Mick's eyes widened in shock, he turned to Mara, and she only confirmed it. "No." Mick said simply, turning to everyone, he shrugged, as if it were that simple "No. I'm not letting this man die in my place. No. I'm gonna die,"

"Don't be stupid," Jerome snapped, but deep down he was touched. Really? He couldn't believe it. He had a friend. He had a princess who loved him, and a friend who would risk his life for him. "I came back so you wouldn't die, Mick. Please, let me have the honour,"

Everyone was silent, apart from Mara who sobbed uncontrollably into Mick's chest. Jerome got down onto his knees in silence, and rested his head over the stone block, his neck out in the open. The henchman turned to look over at the judge, who looked sad, and touched and moved by everything, but still nodded his head. It was a tense moment as the henchman lifted the axe high into the air.

And then slammed it down.

But he missed. He missed, it went too far left and hit the floor. Jerome had jumped, breathing heavily, but he regained himself. And the henchman lifted it high into the air once more, bringing it down, but this time he was too far forward. He tried again and again, each time only hitting the floor by Jerome's ears. Jerome sat up, terrified. "Jesus Christ! If you're going to kill me! Then just do it! You bringing that axe right down next to my ear is pure torture!" Mara stepped forward, noticing something odd.

Jerome had started to glow, a silver, it was all around him. He stood, staring down at his hands, then looked up at Mara, as if she had some explanation. But she looked just as shocked. And then out of nowhere, Amber appeared, floating in the air. She glowed angrily.

"Y-your highness!" the judge stuttered, and everyone stood and bowed. Amber paid them no attention.

"You made me cross my heart!" she screamed, the cross she had drawn on her chest glowed brightly, and it pained her "You stupid little boy! You have no idea!" but she could do nothing, she conjured up the gem, and handed it to him. She breathed a sigh of relief, as the pain drained from her. Suddenly a lot more calm and rational. She then took in the scene before her, and floated over to her sister. "Mara," she smiled slightly. "I've found another kingdom, far from here, and I am now moving there to be the new queen. So I am officially resigning. Congratulations, you're now the queen of the kingdom," she handed the crown over, and placed it on Mara's head, like was always done in the past.

"B-but Amber!" Mara cried, in shock "You can't! You're the queen here! I was never meant to be queen,"

Amber slumped her shoulders slightly "The ghost inside me is mean, but she does have a heart now. She has compassion. It was our dream! We're both going to be queen, and I'll visit. And now you're queen, you can change the arranged marriage law, I'm pretty sure Mick has his eye on someone else," they both turned to see Mick and Joy holding hands, smiling with glee. Knowing that everything was going to be okay. "And I know there are other people who would rather be your king, please…take it,"

"I'm going to miss you," Mara sniffed. Amber smiled, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Me too…on some level," and then she disappeared.

Everyone was silent, before a round of applause echoed loudly around the room, and everyone was cheering her name.

**Line Break**

Mara waited patiently on the balcony, looking out at her kingdom. Her kingdom, that would never get old. She wore the gold tiara on her head, in her new gown, with her new robes, and heels. She was Queen. She was actually queen. She gazed over at the kingdom, and she could just make out the mansion near the borders, where the Dwarves lived, happily. They had all been knighted. As they deserved to be. They earned money, and patrolled the kingdom voluntarily, no one was ever going to commit a crime here again. Not under their watch.

"Don't laugh," Came Jerome's voice. Mara spun around, her dress spinning beautifully around her. And her eye brows lifted slightly. Jerome was wearing the crown, pushed back so you could still see his hair. He wore a white shirt with a red waist coat and a red silk cloak. He…he looked like a king.

"I would never laugh," she whispered, eyes glued to him. He smiled, crossing the space between them in no time at all. And he kissed her. There was nothing to worry about, no arranged marriage, no Amber, no gem, no problems. Just the King and his Queen, just the Huntsman and the Princess, just Jerome and Mara. Stood on the marble balcony, the pink sky and the warm sun above them, and the whole kingdom behind them.

"It's kinda perfect," Jerome whispered in her ear as they hugged

"Happy ever after, after all,"

**REVIEW!  
X**

**I have loved this story, and I hope you don't feel the ending was rushed, I enjoyed writing it, and wow…your reviews and support has been amazing. I hope I did you proud!**

**x  
**


End file.
